A New Era
by Spottedears110
Summary: The Clans have all died out after an intense battle with a clan of rogues. After, three cats work together to form new clans, DreamClan, LightClan, and DarkClan. This is the story of Dreamkit and how she protects these new established clans.
1. Allegiances

**(A/N): Okay! So, hey guys, it's me again… I got this idea about two days ago, and I want to write it. I'm going to update soon, but I got grounded, and I can only update at the library now *random, uncontrollable sobbing* so, yeah! SI will be updated this Friday, and Lost is going to be updated Sunday, and those are the days I am going to update from now on. Every week. I hope. Oh, and this one will update every Tuesday, so yeah! Enjoy the allegiances! **

**Allegiances**

**DreamClan**

_**Leader: **_Wolfclaw- dark grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes; temporary leader

_**Deputy: **_Jaybreeze- bluish-gray she-cat with striking yellow eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Cherryfall- reddish tom with white paws; Apprentice, Sedgepaw

_**Warriors: **_

Risingstep- a dusky grey tom with darker flecks and a twisted paw

Goldpetal- ginger-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mousepelt- dark brown tom with bright amber eyes

Dustpath- pale brown tom with light flecks and dark green eyes

Ashstorm- a blackish-blue she-cat with orange eyes

Rainsplash- light grey tom with a white underbelly

Echomask- deaf orange tom

Mossfeather- reddish she-cat with a dappled coat; Apprentice, Larkpaw

Moonstripe- white she-cat with icy blue eyes; Apprentice, Rowanpaw

Thunderseeker- yellowish tom with dark amber eyes

Mothnose- pale ginger she-cat with a brownish nose

Ravenheart- black tom with a white underbelly; Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Sootstrike- white she-cat with black splashes

Blackear- ginger tom with one black ear

Silverdust- sleek gray she-cat

Mudleap- muddy brown tom with white splashes

Littlebreeze- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentices: **_

Sedgepaw- gray tabby tom with a greenish tint to his fur

Larkpaw- brown tom with a white underbelly and white paws

Rowanpaw- reddish-ginger tom with bright orange eyes

Fawnpaw- pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks

_**Queens: **_

Tanglepelt- black she cat with messy fur; pregnant with Risingstep's kits

Dreamstar- white she-cat with black splashes; pregnant with Wolfclaw's kits

_**Elders: **_

Minnowfall- dark brown tom with icy blue eyes

Riverfoot- white she-cat with bluish gray feet

**DarkClan**

_**Leader: **_Darkstar- black tom with dark yellow eyes

_**Deputy: **_Clawstrike- small tom with unusually long claws

_**Medicine Cat: **_ Flowerpetal- white she-cat with green eyes

_**Warriors: **_

Scarletsong- reddish tabby she-cat

Dawnfrost- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenleaf- golden-brown tom with dark green eyes

Thornblaze- dark brown tom with a white underbelly; Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Swiftfur- gray tabby tom with darker paws ; Apprentice, Sandpaw

Fleetsky- bracken colored tom with darker flecks

Mistyleap- gray she-cat with strong black paws

Brightpelt- bright yellow she-cat

Cinderfeet- gray she-cat with dark gray paws

Battlestorm- white tom with a black underbelly

Violetflame- dark bluish-gray she-cat with even darker paws

Eagledream- golden tabby tom with green eyes; Apprentice, Riverpaw

Thrushshadow- brown she-cat with black splashes

Rosesight- tortoiseshell she-cat with pinkish blind eyes

Sparrowwing- black tom with a reddish underbelly and red legs

_**Apprentices: **_

Bramblepaw- golden tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw- dusty brown she-cat

Riverpaw- bluish-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_**Elders: **_

Gorselark- gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**LightClan**

_**Leader: **_Lightstar- wiry yellow she-cat with baby blue eyes

_**Deputy: **_Sunglare- orange tabby tom with orange eyes

_**Medicine Cat: **_Mintheart- gray, long haired she-cat

_**Warriors: **_

Snowstorm- pure white tom with green eyes

Moonstone- gray tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes that have a pinkish tint

Soothingbreeze- small, light brown tom with blue eyes

Owleyes- bulky tom with large yellow eyes

Batfang- black and brown she-cat with green eyes

Fuzzytail- long haired, cream colored she-cat with frizzy fur and a bushy tail

Rainflower- a beautiful dappled brown she-cat with a white splash on her forehead

Skyclaw- bluish-white tom with green eyes

Willowleaf- golden she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice, Scratchpaw

Brambleberry- brown tom with blue eyes

_**Apprentices: **_

Scratchpaw- white tom with brown splashes

_**Queens: **_

Silverfox- Dappled silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes; pregnant with Snowstorm's kits

Blackpelt- black she-cat with one eye

_**Elders: **_

Thunderheart- brownish-gray tom and is deaf in one ear

Mouseleap- ginger tabby tom

Snakemind- sandy she-cat with green eyes

**(A/N): Well that took awhile *sighs with relief* Anyway, I think I might post the next chapter of this tomorrow, so you guys won't just be staring at the screen with an O.O face. **

**Dream: SPOTTY! WHY AREN'T THERE FOUR CLANS? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO DO FOUR CLANS! **

**Me: Yes, Dream. I know. Calm down. I still did your cats for LightClan… **

**Dream: THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**

**Me: Oh well. **

**That argument will take place once I post this, lol. She's going to chew me out, you'll see. I'll report to you guys if she does. Oh well, see ya Wednesday, audience! **

**Spotty**


	2. Prologue

**Hey! It's me, Spotty! Sorry for my slightly Emo introduction to A New Era's Allegiances. I was extremely tired when I wrote that. Okay, so here's the Prologue as promised. (Oh, btw, if you throw up *mentally or physically* when you read birthing scenes, I suggest you skip this first part up until Cherryfall says "'Tom,' I sigh…" **

~Cherryfall's P.O.V. ~

"Breath, Dreamstar," I soothed. "You're doing fine."

Tonight was the night of Dreamstar, our leader's, kitting. Dreamstar took a breath, like I ordered, and after a minute or so, a kit was born. It was a she-cat, a white one with ginger splashes, to be exact, a spitting image of her mother, besides the amber eyes that Dreamstar did not possess, having green eyes.

"A she-cat," I announced, and I passed the kit off to my apprentice, Sedgepaw, for a cleaning.

Dreamstar nodded weakly and pushed another kit out. And a tom with a pale gray tabby pelt was born. "Tom," I say, and I handed him over to his father, Wolfclaw.

I put a paw to Dreamstar's stomach. "One more," I add. Dreamstar groaned and another kit slid out.

"Tom," I sigh, and I put my paw to her belly and add, "Last one, too." This one was white with dark yellow eyes, like… Where had I seen those eyes before? I shook it off and I leaned down to lick the tom, but a yowl interrupted me.

"I want to help!" Tanglepelt exclaimed.

"You're too close to kitting!" I retorted.

"Too bad, I need to help my sister with her kits, now don't I?"

I rolled my eyes. If I knew anything, then I knew that Tanglepelt was completely too stubborn to reason with. I sighed in defeat, and handed the kit over to the arrogant she-cat.

After each kit was clean, I pressed them up to their mother's belly, and they purred happily, to my relief. My tense self instantly relaxed.

"What would you…?" I began to ask, but I noticed Dreamstar completely dead asleep. I turned to Wolfclaw and finished, "Would you like to name them?"

Wolfclaw shook his head nervously. "And get reprimanded for the rest of my life? No way…"

I chuckled at that. "Okay then, you go get some sleep, Wolfclaw, your kits will be fine."

Wolfclaw nodded and padded out of the nursery, and I handed Tanglepelt some borage leaves.

"Give these to Dreamstar when she wakes up, and ask her what she plans to name them," I explained.

"Okay," Tanglepelt shrugged. "Good job, Cherryfall, Sedgepaw."

Sedgepaw purred. "Thank you, Tanglepelt," the usually silent apprentice said.

"Yes," I agreed. "Thank you."

I began to walk out of the den, and I motioned for Sedgepaw to follow me, which he did.

I curled up in my nest, and shut my eyes, falling instantly asleep.

~~!TRANSITION!~~

~Wolfclaw's P.O.V. ~

I woke up to a blood curdling scream. I jumped out of my nest in the warriors den, and ran out.

All of the other warriors were crowded in front of the nursery. "Get out of my way!" I screeched. "Stand aside!"

The warriors did as they were told, and moved away for my entrance. Sometimes, now that I think about it, I kind of wish they hadn't, because it didn't prepare me for what I was about to see.

Dreamstar had her eyes closed, and was bleeding from a pore by her neck. I rushed over, and I noticed; only one kit was there, the she-kit. I saw Cherryfall and Sedgepaw trying to tend to my mate's wound, and Cherryfall looked relieved to see me. Sedgepaw came up to me quickly, with a scared look in his eyes.

"Wolfclaw, oh thank StarClan!" Sedgepaw exclaimed drastically. "Dreamstar is dead!"

I stood there, stunned. "No…" I groaned. "She can't be dead, there's no way!" I was shaking, yowling, and screeching, and Sedgepaw tried to calm me down, but I think Cherryfall said, "It's no use. None of us can help him with this pain."

I struggled, and staggered over to the remaining kit, who was shivering in fear.

"You'll be okay, Dreamkit," I said dazedly, "You'll be alright, you'll live, I know you will. That will be your name, Dreamkit, after Dreamstar."

I curled up next to the kit and whimpered in emotional pain.

None of the warriors had seen me like this. I, myself, had never seen me like this. As if he read my mind, Cherryfall mumbled to me, "Wolfclaw, pull yourself together, you need to stay strong for your warriors."

I sniffed in reply and got up shakily on my paws. I padded out with my kit's scruff in my jaws, against all advice. I stepped up onto the Highstump, and coughed to get my cats attention.

They all turned to me, and I could see that every one of my warriors were upset, and were coping in different ways, whimpering, screeching, shaking with anger… I needed to bring them back.

I put Dreamkit right by my paws, and began to speak. "C-Cats of DreamClan," I stuttered. "As many of you know, D-Dreamstar…" I paused, I knew how terribly hard it was to say her name now that she was… gone, "Dreamstar has lost her remaining lives. She was murdered!"

Gasps were let out between my warriors, and I continued, stronger this time, "As you know, Dreamstar had a litter of kits, two toms and a she-cat, but the two toms were t-taken."

More gasps, and I began to speak again, "If there were any witnesses, please speak now."

Tanglepelt dragged herself out of the nursery, eyes wide. "I did, Wolfclaw!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned to her and Tanglepelt began to explain, "It was Darkstar, I saw him run off with the two bundles in his jaws. I was drowsy, but I knew that pelt anywhere, and when I looked to Dreamstar to see if she was okay, I screeched."

I began to pace. _Why would Darkstar kill his littermate? _I wondered. Anger bubbled inside me, but I knew we would be no match for DarkClan if I launched an attack. I noticed the other warriors' anger too.

I growled and let out a yowl, "Clanmates! I know Darkstar has done us wrong, but we can take it up with him at the Gathering tomorrow, like Tanglepelt said, she was drowsy, and it could have been any other cat with the same colored pelt. We must not launch into action now."

Yowls of angered souls filled the air, but they could not do anything about it.

"In the meantime," I add, "Tanglepelt, could you take care of my kit for me?"

"Yes, Wolfclaw," Tanglepelt replied with a bow of her head, "It would be an honor."

"For now, let us sit vigil for Dreamstar in her honor," I point out quickly.

The whole of the clans nodded, and Cherryfall brought out Dreamstar's limp body, and I felt a pang of sadness wash over me.

I instantly jumped down off of the Highstump and raced over to my mate, laying my nose in her fur. _You were a great leader, Dreamstar. _I thought. _I love you with all of my soul. I didn't want to lose you like this Dreamstar, whoever did this will pay for their crimes, and they will pay severely. _

I sat with her body the whole night, and I noticed that every cat had come to her and paid their respects, including my little kit, Dreamkit, who didn't know what was happening at the time, when Tanglepelt came to mourn.

When dawn broke the darkened skies, I padded over to the medicine cat's den, where Cherryfall was.

"Cherryfall," I told him, "I need to go get my nine lives. Today."

Cherryfall put a packet of herbs in front of my feet, his eyes shining with delight.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**(A/N): Okay! Done! AWESOMESAUCE!**

**Wolfclaw: You're excited, and my mate just… died? What the Dark Forest were you thinking? **

**Me: Sorry, Wolfclaw, I had to do it for Dreamkit. **

**Wolfclaw: What? **

**Me: Suspense. Drama. That kind of thing? **

**Wolfclaw: Doesn't ring a bell. **

**Me: *face palms***

**Oh well, I'll be okay. Next chapter will be one moon later, so yep! See ya Tuesday! **

**Spotty **


End file.
